


Like Children Play

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft takes Greg away for a little winter holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Children Play

Greg woke with a hangover. He blearily opened his eyes as the phone vibrated again. It better not be the department. He was taking the time off due for the holidays, not that he’d minded working on Christmas. After all the ex had taken their daughter to Spain for the holidays, making sure he wouldn’t see her. So he’d gotten drunk last night, alone in his tiny little flat.

It buzzed again. He grabbed it and squinted at the message. _Twenty Minutes._

Mycroft. He stared at the phone, then dragged a hand through the scruff on his face. He rolled out of bed and into the bathroom.

Exactly twenty minutes later he was standing outside his flat, hands stuffed into his coat pockets, squinting in the morning light as a black car pulled up. He slid inside and found Mycroft looking as sleek as ever in a coat and gloves. He passed Greg a hot cup of coffee.

He nursed it silently as they left London behind. When he finished Mycroft silently reached over and took his hand. The leather was cool and comfortable, grounding. They pulled up to a cozy little house and Mycroft got out of his door, so Greg got out as well. Mycroft unlocked the front door and let him inside.

“No servants?” Greg was surprised.

“No need. It’s just for the weekend.” Mycroft leaned in and kissed him gently.

“So you’ve kidnapped me for a weekend away.” Greg smiled up at him.

Mycroft handed him a pair of gloves. “There is rather a large garden in the back. I thought perhaps we could build a snowman?”

“I can’t imagine you ever doing such a thing,” Greg chuckled and followed him to the back door.

“Contrary to popular belief, I was a child once. Sherlock and I once built a rather large snow fortress and devised various ways of taking it down. I believe there was a fifteen page paper by the time we finished.”

Greg laughed. “Only you two. Well I’m not sure about a snow fort, but a snowman I can certainly do.”

The garden was large and piled with fresh snow. Greg bent down and made a snowball, starting to roll it while Mycroft watched. Pivoting, he turned and threw it at him, watching it hit his shoulder.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. He bent and gathered up snow while Greg pelted him with another one.  Mycroft’s throw hit him right in the forehead. He laughed and wiped his face. “Cold.”

“You started it,” Mycroft said with a smile.

Greg bent and gathered another snowball. “Come on, I want to see you build a snowman.”

They worked together and soon had a good sized ball going. Between the two of them they put it near the back door, then got to work on the second ball. Greg hadn’t worked like this in a while. “Go on and make it a head, I’ll be right back,” said Mycroft.

Greg got it settled just as Mycroft came back out with a few things tucked under his arm. He started making a face while Greg found a couple sticks for arms. The snowman had a scarf and a carrot for a nose and a handful of stones for eyes and the mouth. They stepped back and admired their handiwork.

“I need a picture of this,” said Greg, reaching for his phone. “Stand there, i’ll take a picture with us and him.

Mycroft leaned close and Greg leaned in on the other side and he took the shot. Then he stepped back and took a picture with Mycroft and the snowman. Mycroft took his phone from him and took one of Greg with it, and sent it to himself. Greg leaned in and kissed him. “Do you have any hot chocolate in there?”

“I turned the kettle on before I came back out.”

Before long they were settled in front of the fire, coats and gloves hanging up to dry. The cuddled with a blanket on their lap, sipping their chocolate. Greg had insisted on adding marshmallows to both their cups. He leaned against his lover. “Thank you.”

Mycroft kissed the top of his head. “You make me feel young, Gregory.”

Greg found his hand under the blanket. “You remind me of how much I have to live for.”

As they finished the chocolate Mycroft leaned forward to put the mugs on the coffee table. Greg leaned against Mycroft’s chest, safe, comfortable and warm, soon dozing off to the sound of the fire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
